Second Chances
by SecretArtLotus
Summary: Kushina Uzumaki protected his son, Naruto by paying her life courtesy for his own. Thinking that she would have died right after, she thought wrong. Waking up in another world different from her own and meeting someone familiar that had been presumed dead, she can only take little much. But when she met her blonde savior, she got the first expression that she will never like him.
Hey, everybody. It's your Author in-progress, ArtLotus! For awhile, I have been thinking about doing a new fanfiction which I can't resist on publishing. So I hope you will like the story.

Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Savior**

This is a story about a hero…

A hero who saved the Hidden Leaf Village from an attack by a vicious beast…

Who truly risked his life defending the village…

A noble man with a burning will of fire…

A true story…that will never be forgotten.

This…is the story of a hero…

The story of a hero I love.

 **December**

Nearby a snowy ravine...

"Hey, what are you doing over there?"

A voice asked as Kushina weakly lifted her head up and she barely make out the blonde hair the person had and the red scarf around his neck.

 _"Minato…"_ She thought before she collapsed on the ground as the gang members gathered around her body watches on in slight fear, fearing that she was dead.

"B-Boss! Sh-She collapsed! Is she dead?" The right hand man of the group asked as the leader waved his hand off his own.

"Oh, I don't know! Why don't you check it for yourself, cowards! So what if she's dead!" The leader said before he glared at the person, who was calmly walking towards them in slow strides.

"So, what do we have here? Didn't I kicked your butts last week?" The person mocked with a smirk as the leader gritted his teeth at his insult, while some of the gang members bare their teeth at the person's presence.

"Says who! This time we'll beat you until nobody would recognize you!" The leader shouted as he charged at him with a metal baseball that he had been handed. He grip the bat as he runs at full speed towards the blonde haired teen. "Yahhh!" The leader shouted as he pump all of his power into the bat and swung his bat at the man sideways.

"Heh! Do you think a metal bat can solve your problems?" The blonde haired teen mocked before he grabbed the bat that was close from hitting his face.

"What?" The leader exclaimed in shock, seeing his bat was stopped by the teen's hand. Then, his eyes widen as he watches on as his bat was being easily squeezed like a sponge in the teen's grip. "W-What?" He exclaimed in shock as he tried to pull away his bat from the boy. "H-Hey, let go!" He shouted as the teen merely smirked and promptly let go of the bat, causing the leader to fell down on his butt.

"Whatever you say." The boy casually said with an amused smile.

The leader shakes his head as he looked at the bat beside him. "W-What are you? Are you some kind of monster? This is impossible…" The leader stated with each nervous breath he took.

"Impossible. But the impossible can turn into the possible. You saw what I did. That's not impossible now, right?" The blonde said with an arrogant voice. "Anyway, stay there until I take the rest of your gang over there." He said as he looked up at the gang members who were nervously looking at him. "What? You were baring your teeth at me earlier, now you're hiding your bared teeth from me? Ha! What a bunch of cowards!" He mocked with a smirk as the gang members slowly step back from him.

"Run!" One of the members shouted into the sky as everyone attempted to run away. But the instant he shouted the word, the blonde had immediately disappeared, leaving a crater at his wake. "Run! Run!" The member shouted as he run with all his might, afraid to confront the blonde after what he saw.

"What are you doing? Aren't you going to fight like a delinquent you are? I thought you were one." A voice said as the member stare in shock at the individual in front of him. He hastily turns around and he stopped to attempt to run. His eyes widen at the unmoving bodies in the snow in front of him. The bodies were his gang members.

"Wha-Wha…" The member muttered as he took a step back but he stopped as soon as he realized who was behind him at the moment. He slowly turns around and he looked at the smirk on the boy's face.

"You know it's fun when I have to beat you all up. But it's getting boring and boring." The blonde exclaimed as he punched the member in the stomach, causing him to fly back a couple of distance and crashed into the snow beside his unconscious members.

Meanwhile, the leader stare in shock at the scene before him. Deciding that he had to run, he quickly stands up from the ground and proceeded to run away from the ravine. Suddenly, his eyes were rolled up at the back of his head as a stone collided at the back of his head, resulting on him falling down on the pavement below him.

"What a coward leader they had…" The blonde teen commented as he looked up at the unconscious leader.

"Izayoi-kun!" A voice shouted as the blonde teen named Izayoi, turns to look at the brown haired girl running towards him. She was wearing a light blue scarf around her neck and a dark blue sweater with matching brown snow boots. Also, she wore a pair of blue pants with a light purple apron-skirt around her waist. The brown haired girl stopped in front of him as she looked at the unconscious bodies everywhere. "You sure know how to beat a group in just seconds, huh?" The girl asked with a smile as Izayoi shrug his shoulders.

"They practically begged me to beat them." He said as the girl giggled at his statement. "But they weren't just standing around in the snow, they were huddling around someone." He added as he turns around to look down at the unconscious red head in the snow.

The girl look at the unconscious red head and her eyes widen, seeing the familiar face of her sensei's wife without a doubt.

"Kushina-san!" The girl shouted as she knelt in front of the unconscious red haired girl.

"You know her, Rin?" Izayoi asked as the girl named Rin, turns Kushina around and her eyes widen, seeing blood staining her body. Then, she noticed the small deep hole above her stomach. Immediately, she placed her hands at the hole as a green glow started to engulf her hands.

 _"Please…"_ Rin thought with gritted teeth as she hoped that her healing would stop the bleeding. Beads of sweat started to form on her forehead as she forced to pump all of her chakra to stop the bleeding that had started to come out after she turns Kushina over.

After a while, Rin let her hands down as she panted, exhausted by the amount of chakra she had to use on stopping the bleeding. Rin stood up from the snowy ground as she looked at Izayoi, "Izayoi-kun, take her to the…" Rin was cut off as she started to fell forward but Izayoi had caught her before she could fell completely. "Take her to the hospital…" She mutters as she panted, feeling exhausted.

Izayoi looked down at Rin before he looked at Kushina's unconscious body. _"What is going on here?"_ He asked in thought as he proceeded to crouched down. "Rin, get on and hold on tight." He said to her as Rin looked down at his back.

"But what about Kushina-san? You should… get her to the hospital first. You shouldn't worry about me at this time…" Rin said trying to convince Izayoi to help her sensei's wife.

"Just get on. I can carry both of you to the hospital. Anyway, I don't want to see you lying in this cold freezing place after I get her to the hospital." Izayoi said as Rin smiled warmly at him and wrapped her hands around his neck, deciding to rely on him.

"Thank you, Izayoi-kun." Rin mutters said with a smile as she closed her eyes and rest her head on top of his right shoulder. After that, Izayoi picked Kushina in his arms that were simultaneously supporting Rin's legs by putting his arms below her ankles.

"No problem." Izayoi replied to the now sleeping Rin as he looked around to see if anyone was around. When he saw that there wasn't anyone, he quickly jumped off the snowy ground and landed on a roof of a house. Then, he runs along the roof before jumping onto another roof followed by another.

 _"Minato… Naruto…"_ Kushina said in thought as she weakly open her eyes to see that she was being carried. Then, she felt an overwhelming sense of warmth next to her as she decided to get close to it, unaware that she snuggled closer inside Izayoi's arms. "It's warm…" She mutters as a smile graced her features and she closed her eyes to return sleeping.

Izayoi looked down at Kushina, hearing what she had said and he let out a smile in amusement as he bounded through the rows of roof to get to the hospital.

 _"This is getting interesting…"_ Izayoi thought before he picked up his pace and instantly landed on the ground in an alleyway. He looked up and instantly burst through the alleyway and into the glowing city lights, leaving a crater at the previous spot he was at. He knew that there were a lot of questions swarming inside his mind at the moment. Like what was the girl's relationship with Rin and where does she came from? Also, did she come from the same world as Rin? These questions were swarming inside his mind at the moment but he dismissed the thoughts before he could ponder on it any longer.

He glanced down at the girl in his arms before he picked up his pace again, attempting to arrive to the hospital faster.

 _"I'm not going to let you die just yet."_

 _To be Continued…_

* * *

 _Woah, what's going on? How did Kushina arrive there? And how can Rin still be alive? These questions are currently in your mind, right? Tell me if you want more, and I'll do below 2000 words in the next chapter because it will be easier that way._

 _Anyway, don't forget to review, favorite and follow this story!_


End file.
